bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cohen's Quadtych
Questionable Hate to sound the call, but is this page necessary? All of this is covered in more detail on other pages. Other stuff: it makes sense, but do we know that Hector Rodriguez is a professional critic? And how do we know Silas Cobb is the owner of Rapture Records or that he has any muscial talent? Unownshipper (talk) 03:57, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :Cobb's Audio Diary Come to the Record Store says "I used to think you were a musical genius. You know why? Because you paid my rent, you ancient hack!" We don't know if he was speaking literally (Cohen paying him money/payola/kickbacks) or that the sale of Cohens's music was an important part of the stores revenue. Side note seems that Rapture Records was a franchise. sm --Solarmech (talk) 09:10, March 31, 2015 (UTC) ::There's that line of dialogue, which I actually hadn't considered, but I was referring to this bit of information from the Behind the Scenes section of Rapture Records: ::*The file CombinedStreaming_DLCB_LOC-pck-1394 in Burial at Sea - Episode 1 reveals an unused line of storekeeper dialog: "If you're looking for popular music, try Sal's store in Poseidon Plaza. He carries that kind of stuff." ::Is "Sal" a common slang name for "Silas" the way "Bob" is for "Robert" or "Dick" is for "Richard?" ::Unownshipper (talk) 19:47, March 31, 2015 (UTC) ::: Hmm. It's not listed as being common, but I can easily see people using "Sal" instead of "Silas". Didn't think there where many unused lines in Pt1. Will have to take a look at them sometime. sm --Solarmech (talk) 20:09, March 31, 2015 (UTC) All same mask ? Those pictures all seem to be wearing same mask (same clothing ??) I cant think of any significance, apart from they didnt bother to create assets to differentiate them, or the targetted hardware was so low they couldnt add that much unique assets(with as dark as the setting and the way the NPCs ran around it wasnt overly noticeable ). :More a limitation of the Unreal 2 engine that the game used. sm --Solarmech (talk) 09:17, March 31, 2015 (UTC) "Everybodies a Critic" that old phrase.... For someone insane (ie- Cohen) it makes a perfectly good reason to kill 'everyone'/anyone. SO we seen corpses aplenty coated in Sander Cohens signature white plaster.... Weird would have been a few corpses in his Apartment behind a busted up plastered over wall -- showing he was up to his tricks BEFORE things got so chaotic and allowed him to more extravagant in his murders. Testxyz (talk) 23:26, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Psychotic or Eccentric? I guess the question is do you think that Cohen is Eccentric "(of a person or their behavior) unconventional and slightly strange" or Psychotic "of, denoting, or suffering from a psychosis." Considering Cohen has murdered over 30 people, that we know of, he sure as heck does not sound "eccentric" to me. Cohen is clearly a bat spit insane murderer. "Psychotic" clearly is a much more accurate term. sm --Solarmech (talk) 21:38, February 22, 2017 (UTC) :The opening line is "''Cohen's Quadtych is a mixed-media work of art completed by the eccentric artist Sander Cohen.''" Purely on a stylistic choice, "eccentric artist" is better sounding to the ear as it maintains a sense of alliteration and flow while "psychotic artist" creates a disruptive break in my opinion. Yes, it's clear that Cohen is insane and that quality is reflected in the rest of the article, but must we remind people of that at every point? :Unownshipper (talk) 23:02, February 22, 2017 (UTC)